vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bowdacious.telon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vanguard Saga of Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the OUTFITTER page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Avaera3 (Talk) 05:12, November 26, 2010 Becoming a Telonica admin? Hi there! Thanks for your valuable contributions to the wiki over the last month - you've improved things quite a lot from what I can see! Given you having been adding so much and I'm only just returning from a bit of an absence, I'm wondering if you might like to be made an admin of this wiki as well? That would allow you to make structural changes, move/delete pages and assist new contributors? Just a thought, let me know if you're interested! - Avaera3 [talk] 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Crafting Quests Hey Bow, Just stumbled upon a page that you might want to take a look at, lots of informations on crafting quests: http://www.aganazzar.com/HA/Vanguard/craftquests.txt Aradrin 17:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bow it's Piercing, gonna be clearing up Ranger related pages and added high level dungeon/gear guides. Looks like you got crafting covered :) What else needs doing? Hey Bow! Just wanted to say that the angry wiki migrated to a new location. It is now reachable at this address. Could you update the front page ? Aradrin 19:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bow, just wanted to say thanks for dropping me a line. I will try to find time to add more quality where I can (or quantity if I find something new to put in). Nice to see you here as have seen you in the game a few times too (you helped me before as Delreytu once on a quest!) Have a great weekend. Location maps Hello there, Fantastic work on the wiki - it looks amazing and is really growing into a valuable resource! I just wanted to let you know that I popped in briefly and added a Location template if you wanted to make use of it, as in the Go Train article. I've added most of the chunk maps for Isle of Dawn and Thestra too. Not sure if its helpful, but just wanted to let you know! Cheers, - Avaera3 [talk] 19:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Two questions if I may. (1) As you know, I recently re-wrote the page http://vanguard.wikia.com/wiki/Work_Order_Faction. Today I was just polishing it a little, adding a proper introduction. I wanted to change the title of the page from "Work Order Faction" to "Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards", to reflect the content of the page referring to faction from just the crafting outposts, not from all work orders. However, I do not know how to change that title. Assuming you are happy with this, can someone do this for me please? Or tell me how I can do it? (2) More of a suggestion really. Work Orders are very important to crafters. Perhaps a link to the Work Orders page could be put directly from the main crafting index list on the main page? I know Telon Project has a link at that level, so perhaps an idea for here too? My next project is I am going to start work on the Crafting New Targonor society work orders and quests sections. Feanturi Silthilion 14:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well no problem. I expect to fire of a bunch of information concerning mobs, loot and spawns the coming few weeks/months :). Perhaps a bit of updates to quests. Ashreon 15:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I've given the Wardship Armor Guide a major overhaul. It should now provide you with all the basic details to attain the armor. Internal links are still missing, but that should be rectified this the coming days. Pretty sure it can be deleted off the To Do list :). --Ashreon 04:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You don't mind I start organizing some of all those category pages into.. well.. order so that they actually link to each other :)? --Ashreon 04:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool, 'cos I love to organize. I'll get around to do a bit of it once guild activities cool off a bit :). --Ashreon 03:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Bow, I managed to upload a recipe for Blacksmithing. I think it would be beneficial if you setup a template and I just filled it in. I don't have a lot of information about level required, etc. for each item. It's mainly just the jpg. I think i can find the level required from other websites. Also, what size should the jpg be? I can edit the jpgs to be any size and resolution. Currenlty they are 300 dpi and the sizes vary slightly. ```` Darknorse/Ezorak No problem. I figured there was no need for a game wiki to have a link to a religious order's page. :) Did I miss something? The response to my request was something about a religious link... Back to my original request. Can you setup a template for the blacksmith recipes? ThanksEzorak (talk) 15:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bowd, Trying to help a bit filling in the blanks on the crafting pages, let me know if I screw something up. Noticed this on the "Complementary Harvesting Skills" page: OutfittersEdit *Reaping / Skinning *Reaping / Quarrying (Tailor) *Reaping / Mining (Leatherworker) Shouldn't the primary for leatherworker be skinning? Billham Billham (talk) 15:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Billham (talk) 15:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Good morning Bowdacious! I just sent you an e-mail regarding making this wiki an official SOE wiki. I'm looking forward to your response! :) Thanks Thanks for your welcoming. I'll try to contribute as I can (as my time and knowledge allows me ^^). You'll find that my biggest issue is my english, which is far from perfect. Feel free to correct it when needed :p I'm mostly competent to diplomacy matters, so don't hesitate to ask me about that. I know a bit of stuff on smaller matters, and if other sites like The Telon Project, Silky Venom, Angry Wiki etc. allow it, I can also help transfering content from their sites to here. About that last point, feel free to ask me to do so, especially by telling me priorities. See ya ! Btw, thanks a lot for all your contributions, some information here were gold to me ! Durmir (talk) 18:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Templates I'm working on getting NPCs added to the Wikia and I'm a little confused by the template. I haven't found an NPC yet that I can copy the format from. I'm not sure what's supposed to go in the Incite, Convince, etc . . . fields. Should that be the diplo conversation they offer or should it be a simple yes or no? I'm going through the village of Martok right now and will move through the chunk to gather info. I was able to get 12 or so entered last night within a couple hours, including images, so I don't think it will take long to branch out to get other areas added as well. Before I put too many up, though, I'd like to know what should go in those fields. I created a GUI that outuputs a .txt file for each NPC that I can copy and paste into the source so it's pretty fast and easy enough to go back, but I'd rather get everything in one shot. I'm also not sure about the Regional Trader and Descriptor. I've noticed the descriptor creates a category and I don't want to flood the Wikia with categories so . . . should the descriptor be category or should it actually be the title (like Master Thatcher, Outfitter Instructor, etc . . . ). Does Regional Trader hold some significance? There aren't very many of them throughout Telon, which is why I ask - it seems an odd flag to have, but maybe I'm just missing something. (My work computer kind of sucks and double posted so I'm removing the 2nd one - apologies.) Take care - ~ Trippet (Speak/ 21:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Templates (pt 2) Hello and thank you for getting back to me. I went ahead with areas that don't have diplomacy so I could keep on plugging away. :) I don't know much about template creating at all. I could probably figure it out if I fiddled with it, but I'd rather get the data posted. I found I can get 30 NPCs done in an hour or two, depending on how much extra information they have. I think it would be nice to have a section for diplomacy that states which conversations the NPC offers. I could easily build that into my GUI to where it's a quick entry field and I could zip right through an area. That doesn't have to be part of the template, though, since so many NPCs don't offer diplo. I get the regional trader flag now, it clicked the other night. That might be useful to leave in the template Or the NPC could be added to the Regional Trader category instead. So, the template should probably have pertinent at-a-glance information. Image (right now it seems to be full-sized, it might be better as a thumbnail so they're uniformly sized throughout the Wikia and visitors can click if they want more detail), title or purpose (crafting taskmaster, light fighter trainer, general goods vendor, etc . . . ), level, race, gender, location, continent, chunk, city, area. The way I'm figuring it, if we can get the NPCs entered, other players might be motivated to help flesh them out by filling in things like quest information. My highest character is 45 so I can cover a fair range of areas. Right now my GUI spits out the information in the NPCInformation template's format so all I have to do is copy and paste it into a blank page. If we had a standard character page format, I could have it output the headings as well, regardless of whether I've gathered that information, so others can see what information we're still needing. I didn't want to tinker with the template because I didn't want to break pages that use it. I know just enough to really muck up the gears. ;) ~ Trippet (Speak/ 23:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) really need to set up some form of Administration Forum, for us to communicate back and forth with.. :) Just stopping by to say hello and ask a few questions. How do we get new categories added to item list: missing cross bows, short bows (maybe have an overall "ranged" categorie with subcategories of the ranged types); also missing categories of maces, hammers, martial staves- things I've made pages for but have no assignable category except "weapons". Also though not much posted yet, perhaps jewelry should be broken down into subcategories of neck, ear, face, finger to prepare for the future. Finally made 2 mob posts (Zylarin, Palooa Nuckerbek), with the help of others, finally discovered where the templates are. And figured out how to link. Will get the 50+ yellow/blue items posted this weekend for Zylarin and get him finished.Ricprimus (talk) 08:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) See you about the wiki! If you could update the main link for Tomes to show both Mobs, Nameds. I will be adding more Mobs and creating a Template for them soon. I have also updated the Named page and requested the old Category:Named_Mobs that links under Bestiary to be removed as its being replaced by Nameds. Let me know what you think Tykin (talk) 17:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I just went to the Twilyghte Song site and resistered: will be moving from Halgar to Teon sometime next week; left character names blank on app, will decide by then which one will be main, my cleric Idontank I think. Ok, move to Telon initiated, will take a few days I imagine - will update Guild page later. Staying off the game except for peeks to see if moved or bags I want are on sale. Tons of screenshots to process over the weekend: filling in pics of basic crafting & harvesting materials, tools, resources to get links established. Almost completed notes & photos of Tier 4-6 resources from goodies in auction broker. First, hope to gest rest of novice crafting items today (went ahead and made a basic set of novice mats made with attuning dusts since they are already linked on the stubs). Short spurts of uploading, fighting annual winter/spring cold. I've compiled a good bit of photos of the Tier 4-6 resources from auction (can do 4 but too low for the zones) - any that you can add photos to would be great help; just did the apprentice quests for crafting so will be making that as I progress; need photos of anything higher. Same as regards to working on the crafting recipe pages above Apprentice. Slow, methodical player with my 6 toons and running each in sequence, so good while before I can do much above apprentice. A ton of stuff to upload all day with the servers down for merge.Ricprimus (talk) 16:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Bowdacious! Zatozia (talk) 01:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Zatozia Hi Bow Just popping in to say hi, after deciding I should make an effort on here. Probably just start out editing existing content while I learn how to do anything more complicated. Keep up the good work :) Isaklas (talk) 10:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Isaklas Feedback on Trippet's suggestion: I suggest having two NPC templates, one for diplo NPCs and the other for non-diplo ones. I just added a fishing vendor yesterday, and it felt like half of the information simply didn't apply. ValorThaet (talk) 13:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide app Hi, Bowdacious.telon! Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the game guide app for this site. As such, I'm going to be tweaking categories here and there so things show up proper on a mobile device :) Any questions, just send me a shout. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Glad you like it! The bulk of the work is complete. I have to agree about the nature of the skin. Raylan13 (talk) 19:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Got it ;) It's under the Game Mechanics category on the app. Raylan13 (talk) 19:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :The Diplomacy category has been added. Hope this helps :) Raylan13 (talk) 23:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RecipeInformation template Two things: # Why is there a fixed statement Required grade: C for all recipes? # Under the section Enhancements, I suggest changing all of the Attuning Dust details to just a link to the Attuning Dust page; if not, please put a tag before the text Possible Attuning Catalysts: for readability. Thanks! ValorThaet (talk) 13:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) As other people may want to know the answer(s), I'm going to copy your answers to here and respond to them. I hope you don't mind. # The Template:RecipeInformation defaults to C if no grade variable is assigned. # The goals of the recipe articles are: ## Reflect the content that appears in the recipe window in the game. ## Provide potential buyers / makers of crafted items with a list of items needed to make an item. ## Provide samples of crafted items so potential buyers can review finished products to encourage them to order products from crafters in-game. ## Make it easy for buyers to find out what they need to make an order. ::While it would be convenient for the wikia contributors to just link to the various catalysts, it would mean more work for the potential buyers / sellers to research products of interest. I'm still not clear why "C" is the default. Just to prove it to myself, I tried creating a piece of copper plate wrist armor, including the smelting of the four copper sheets and making of the attachment. I left everything at the default quality (which was zero except for the copper sheets; since they weren't created with work-order supplies, the smelted ore starts at around quality 6 -- still "D" quality). The game allowed it. Plus, there are the literal-minded people who interpret required quality as that it must be exactly that quality -- no more, no less. I really think the default "required" quality should be "None" or "Not required," but I'll leave the final decision up to you. Given your goals, I see why you've added the enhancement details. I was going for a more compact use of space and cross-linking. I like to be able to (or have the option to) jump to another page and get more detail if I don't understand a term or phrase -- or just want to know more. I'd still ask you to think about adding the tag. Thanks for the response! ValorThaet (talk) 18:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) For an example of what I'm suggesting with the tag, look at Copper Sheet recipe. The idea is that instead of looking like this: Enhancements: Possible Attuning Catalysts: Tier 1/2 (Dust) it look like this: Enhancements: Possible Attuning Catalysts: Tier 1/2 (Dust) Anything added by the contributor would then look like this: Enhancements: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Possible Attuning Catalysts: Tier 1/2 (Dust) instead of:: Enhancements: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet'Possible Attuning Catalysts: Tier 1/2 (Dust)' Graphic Heya :) The only way to do it that I know of is to use the Promote tool. There you can add a brief description as well, though that'll show up elsewhere on Wikia and not on the app itself. Keep in mind it can take a day or two for the image to be approved, and then a little after that to actually show on the app itself! Raylan13 (talk) 00:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Tooltips are obscuring text. Bow, I don't know why, but the various tooltip templates (as of this writing, for me) don't "pop-up"; they "stay" up and obscure whatever is on the page behind them. I've tinkered a bit and can get them to respect the rest of the text on the page but I have to change CSS class, which significantly changes the appearance. You can see the difference at Template:ItemTooltip2/testcases. I'm not sure which is worse. ValorThaet (talk) 15:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Beastiary template Bow, can you explain the #switch statement in the Template:BeastiaryInformation template? I don't think it does whatever it was intended to do -- but I can't figure out exactly what it was intended to do. :) ValorThaet (talk) 14:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ambox Bow, please add Wikia's Ambox CSS code ("ambox" is short for "article maintenance box") to the site's CSS. However, I would recommend changing it slightly in order to better conform to our color scheme. .ambox { font-size: 95%; width: 80%; margin: 0 auto; border: 1px #B8860B solid; border-left: 10px solid #228B22; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #000000; I intend to use it for templates like Underconstruction and Questionable. Awresson (talk) 18:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I wasn't clear; everything from the linked Ambox CSS code needs to be added, not just what I included above. However, what I included above should replace what's found at the Ambox CSS code link. (My comments that give the color names can be excluded. Or included, I guess. Either way.) Awresson (talk) 21:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bow. I just tried following my own link above and see that it leads nowhere (useful). LOL! That explains a lot! The link should have led here. Anyway, thank you again. Onward and upward! Awresson (talk) 10:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Front Page I like the change! Awresson (talk) 02:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Cleaning up the reward list Bow, in the Talk page for the QuestInformation template you wrote: I think it would be nice to modify the code to hide the tags for rewards not applicable to the quest. eg. armor=no. I'll experiment but if anyone familiar with wiki markup, help would be appreciated Please check out Template:QuestInformation/sandbox and let me know what you think. If you approve, I'll promote it (or you can). Awresson (talk) 01:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Bow, I'm going to promote this change today. Let me know if you see adverse effects. Thanks! Awresson (talk) 13:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) (Dungeon) Template Changes I found my mistake. Dungeons should (once again) be auto-categorizing correctly. Sorry for the disruption. Thanks for letting me know! Awresson (talk) 10:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) NPCInformation changes Continuing my template work. I've made changes to the NPCInformation template in order to "correctly" handle the diplomacy section, i.e., "no" means no, and hide the sections that don't apply. You can check it out at Template:NPCInformation/sandbox. You should see a link to a test cases page with links to two test cases; multiple NPCInformation boxes on a page don't stack well. Feel free to create more. I'm still not crazy about the formatting of the "conversations offered," but I like the "no-bullets" formatting a little better. Please check it all out and let me know your feedback. Thanks! Awresson (talk) 13:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I have promoted my changes from the sandbox. Please let me know if you see any issues ASAP. Thanks! Awresson (talk) 12:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiding spoilers I just read the thread back in January where Sony said they were considering Telonica for the official wiki and the subsequent dust-up over including spoilers. (If only people would read what's written and not skim the highlights before shooting from the hip, we'd all be better off.) Anyway, I just thought I'd point out an article I found on how to collapse text. I've bookmarked it on my profile as a favorite page. And if you want, I can probably write a "Collapse" template so you don't have to remember the HTML. Anyway, thought you might be interested. Awresson (talk) 01:31, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I think it's more of a case-by-case basis. Not all detailed information is (to me) necessarily a "spoiler". Also, the one place I've used it so far wasn't to hide spoilers but to collapse some lengthy dialog. I will suggest that you wrap "Detailed Information" and "Maps" separately if you go that route. Anyway, glad you like it. It definitely has use! Awresson (talk) 11:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Check out the new Template:Collapse ! :) Awresson (talk) 00:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chunk Articles We actually need to distinguish between three things: :Three Rivers Village (Category) :Three Rivers Village (City) :Three Rivers Village (Zone/Chunk) Ideally, anything that gets placed into the Category also ends up on the city and/or chunk, but I have no idea how to make this work dynamically. The best I've been able to do is add "For the _______, see link." at the top of the pages. And we should probably do the above anyway in case a person lands on one page and really wanted to go to one of the others. Of course, this begs adding Disambiguation pages, but from skimming things out on the web as I'm learning, I get the sense that either disambiguation pages are a "necessary evil" or should be avoided entirely. This is one area where I'd really like to get help/feedback from the Community Development Team. Finally, while we're (I'm?) on the subject, I'd love to have a zone/chunk template. The "POI" template is geared for "dungeons" (or perhaps more generally "leveling places"); it can be shoe-horned into making do for cities and outposts. But it really falls apart (at least IMO) when you try to apply it to an entire chunk/zone. I've been tempted more than once to create #REDIRECT pages for all of the "unambiguous" chunks (i.e., where there's not a city named after the zone) just so that we have something for these places. Awresson (talk) 19:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Rogue's Vendor / Ania Kalem Do you remember why you removed Category:Rogue's Vendor from the NPCs category? Ania Kalem is being auto-categorized there; she's currently the only one, but I swear I've seen others. I think I flagged the category for deletion only based on the fact that you'd blanked the page ... by deleting the NPCs category. :) I'm inclined to restore the NPCs categorization, but I wanted to know why you decided to remove it first. Awresson (talk) 12:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- I don't recall removing removing the category. If anything, I'd be tempted to add it manually. Not sure if the auto-categorizing on the descriptor a good idea. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 05:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Item Attachment Slots Noticed there isn't a parameter to add attachment slots to items. Wondering if there was a possibility to add this in the future? Until then, I will just add any attachment information in the "notes" section of the Item template. Thanks Xionnae (talk) 13:02, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bow! Been coming here more then TTP lately and noticed that my main crafting section is lacking some. I figuered I would check with you before I start adding all my weaponsmith formulas to the site if that was ok in case you want to keep certain guidelines. Maybe even give the whole weaponsmith area a brush over.Whiteboy1975 (talk) 21:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Weaponsmith formulas Hey Bow! Been coming here more then TTP lately and noticed that my main crafting section is lacking some. I figuered I would check with you before I start adding all my weaponsmith formulas to the site if that was ok in case you want to keep certain guidelines. Maybe even give the whole weaponsmith area a brush over.Whiteboy1975 (talk) 23:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) WS section I have no probleming putting in WS recipes. I'm only at level 36 right now but guess it does beat you at lvel 15. Was just testing out one as I was crafting something for my girlfriend. As soon as these xp pots finish I will focus more on some others